Heroes
by Clarisse Daughter Of Ares
Summary: Acrostic poems describing all of our favourite heroes.
1. Piper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Powerful

Idyllic

Pleasant

Enchanting

Romantic


	2. Leo

**AN: Here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lovable

Elfish

Optomistic

**Please review, I love knowing what you think. I am also taking character requests.**


	3. Nico

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Nico.**

Neglected

Ignorant

Cold

Oddball


	4. Thalia

**This chapter is dedicated to dramaqueen5611, who requested a poem for Thalia.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the amazing Thalia Grace.**

Trustworthy

Hunter

Adventurous

Lively

Impressive

Athletic


	5. Percy

**This one is dedicated to marshapono.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I would not be a girl.**

Powerful

Experienced

Reliable

Courageous

Young

**Please review, I'm open to suggestions.**


	6. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

Admirable

Neat

Nimble

Adorable

Blond

Educated

Tan

Honorable


	7. Jason

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Jason Grace.**

Joyful

Abiding

Skillful

Obedient

Neat

**Please review, I love knowing what you think.**


	8. Clarisse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Capable

Loyal

Aggressive

Ruthless

Imperfect

Sarcastic

Scary

Eager


	9. Frank

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and The Olympians, I would not be writing fanfictions.**

Friendly

Responsible

Adorable

Nice

Klutzy

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and ideas are welcome.**


	10. Katie

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

Kind

Adorable

Tidy

Interesting

Enchanting


	11. Travis

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to marshapono, who has reviewed every single chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the amazing person who is Travis Stoll.**

Talkative

Rowdy

Adventurous

Vagabond

Idiotic

Sarcastic

**I had a bit of trouble on this one, please tell me how it was so I can improve.**


	12. Hazel

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Rick Riordan isn't a girl.**

Hardworking

Agile

Zealous

Ebullient

Likeable


	13. Connor

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.**

Careless

Outgoing

Naughty

Nosy

Energetic

Reckless


	14. Bianca

**AN: I don't think Bianca gets enough recognition for what she did, so here's a poem about her.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

Brave

Incredible

Admirable

Nice

Cheerful

Angelic


	15. Tyson

**I've had a few requests to do Tyson, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Percabeth never would've fallen into Tartarus.**

Tough

Young

Sweet

Optimistic

Nice

**AN: How was it, good, bad, terrible, great? Please review, it helps to make me a better writer.**

**PS: If you review Heroes, I'll leave a review on one of your stories.**


	16. Reyna

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to answer, of course I don't own PJO.**

Regal

Elegant

Yearning

Nimble

Accomplished


	17. Rachel

**AN: Yay, only eight more days until school's out for Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, do the math.**

Reasonable

Artistic

Calm

Humble

Eager

Loud


	18. Silena

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, a certain daughter of Aphrodite would still be alive.**

Spy

Ill-fated

Likeable

Energetic

Neighbourly

Adorable


	19. Grover

**Disclaimer: No, sadly.**

Gentle

Reliable

Obedient

Vegetarian

Easy-going

Realistic


	20. Luke

**Shout outs to marshapono and WhatUpMyPeeps for reviewing and giving me inspiration.**

**I found this poem a little harder to write than others, so tell me how you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luke.**

Laureate

Underhanded

Keen

Eerie


	21. Drew

**AN: I'm working on all your requests. But in the meantime, here's one for Drew.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

Dramatic

Rude

Enchanting

Wretched


	22. Chris

**AN: WiseGirlAnnabethChase requested this one, so please enjoy CHRIS!**

**Disclaimer: No!**

Caring

Handsome

Rugged

Imperturbable

Self-effacing


	23. Clovis

**AN: This one was a request from hex nexus.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the all powerful Rick Riordan.**

Calm

Lazy

Oafish

Veridical

Ignorant

Sleepy


	24. Beckendorf

**AN: This was another suggestion from WiseGirlAnnabethChase.**

**I wasn't sure if I should do Beckendorf or Charles for this chapter, but since everyone calls him Beckendorf, I'm doing that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beckendorf**

Brave

Enthusiastic

Calm

Kind

Energetic

Notable

Dauntless

Obedient

Rational

Fearless


	25. Calypso

**AN: I know she's not technically a hero, but I've been getting a lot of requests for Calypso.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a man to you?**

Calamitous

Adept

Lighthearted

Youthful

Pretty

Sad

Oblivious


	26. Ethan

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I was crazy busy with the holidays.**

**This was a request from a guest.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction.**

Earnest

Tenacious

Harsh

Adept

Negative

**AN: If you are ever unsure of what one of the words in the poems mean, don't hesitate to PM me.**


	27. Zoe

**I've had a ton of requests to do Zoe, and I finally finished her poem!**

**This one is dedicated to What Up My Peeps, who leaves inspiring reviews every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, Zoe would be alive.**

Zippy

Old-fashioned

Elegant


	28. Sally

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Selfless

Affectionate

Likeable

Loving

Yearning


	29. Ella

**AN: This was a request from What Up My Peeps, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

Edgy

Learned

Loyal

Adept


End file.
